


Always Together

by Zhana



Category: RWBY
Genre: 'cause V7 has nothing to do with WR, Beacon era, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Yang pushing Weiss' buttons, no editing just write-and-post!, nothing to do with V7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhana/pseuds/Zhana
Summary: Wasn't Ruby always with Weiss?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Always Together

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in an hour for a WR Server challenge. Figured I should post it to AO3 'cause I haven't posted anything since last WR Week XD

"Hey Weiss, do you know where Ruby is?"

"No idea."

Sitting at her desk, studying diligently, Weiss didn't bother looking up from her textbooks as Yang walked into their room, glancing around in search of her sister.

"Huh, weird..."

For whatever reason, that utterance did draw her attention though, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, looking up over her shoulder at her teammate.

Yang shrugged, frowning a bit as she tried to think of an answer, "Iunno. Just that you two are always together."

"Clearly not," Weiss scoffed, gesturing dismissively to their otherwise empty dorm room, presenting Ruby's absence as evidence to the contrary.

"Come on," Yang rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling an urge to press the point, "I don't mean you're joined at the hip or anything, but you've gotta admit, you spend a _lot_ of time with her!"

Weiss rolled her eyes in kind, before returning them to her books.

"Like, you always wait for her to be ready in the mornings, even when you're running a bit late."

"It's more important to present a united front than simply be punctual. Besides, she's done the same for me more frequently."

"You always sit together at every meal, and in every class."

"Yang, we're on a team, we all sit together, _always_."

"You don't give the rest of us your desserts."

"I hate sweets, Ruby loves them, it's convenient."

"They let you opt out of desserts you know.

"But then I-" she clamped her mouth shut, stopping herself short of saying, 'couldn't give them to Ruby,' but that did little to diminish the smug aura Yang was exuding at the not-admission.

"O~r~ there's how you let her start copying your notes."

"We copy each others'! Some classes mine are simply better, and the same can be said of her."

"You spar with her the most out of anyone."

"She's obsessed with getting our combos down perfectly, a sentiment I find perfectly agreeable."

"I'm sure you also find those weekend dinners 'perfectly agreeable' too."

"It's a nice treat after a long week of studying."

"Which is why you never invite me and Blake."

"If-"

"And why you go to the nicest diner in North-West Vale."

"I-"

"Which happens to be known as the number one date-spot in the city..."

Weiss finally stood up, slamming her hands on her desk, "Enough!" She turned, pointing at Yang dramatically, "We're partners, and spend no more time together than any other such pair! Like you and Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha, or Ren and Nora!"

Yang just grinned at her, looking every bit the hunter who'd cornered their prey, "Oh~? Like Pyrrha and Nora huh? The girls who have the _most_ transparent crushes on their partners?"

Weiss flinched back, pale cheeks flushing pink, eyes darting away nervously, searching for an out of this corner, "I...- That's...-You-" her eyes snapped back, "What's that say about you spending so much time with Blake then?!"

Yang flushed a darker shade of red, shrinking back briefly, but she quickly pushed back on the offensive, "Oh no, we're not making this about me! This is about you totally crushing on my little sister!"

"I am not!" Weiss shrieked, flushing darker still herself.

"Not what?" Ruby asked, suddenly stepping into the room, Blake peeking in over her shoulder, both looking quite curious about all the yelling.

Weiss gaped at her sudden entrance, while Yang's grin returned full-force.

"Totally in-"

"YanghasacrushonBlakehavefunyoutwo!" Weiss cut her off with the rapid-fire declaration, grabbing Ruby's hand, dragging her out of the room before another word could be said.

She didn't stop until they were out in the courtyard, a few students milling about the lamp-lit cobblestone paths. She was panting for breath, feeling a bit short on it as she came down from what she assumed was an adrenaline rush.

"...does she really?"

Perking up, Weiss looked back at Ruby owlishly, having kind of forgotten she'd been dragging her partner after her the whole time.

"Does who really what?" she asked, straightening herself up.

"Yang. Does she really have a crush on Blake?" Ruby clarified.

"Oh. Uh... probably? We got onto the subject, and she never outright denied it..."

"How'd that come up?"

Weiss clammed up. She didn't want to _lie_ to Ruby, but what was the alternative? Well, she supposed she could keep it vague.

"We were... talking about crushes, in general. She kept goading me about having one, so I tried to turn it around on her."

"Oh," Ruby blinked, her expression strangely neutral as she regarded Weiss, making her feel a bit uncomfortable under her silver gaze. It was only then she realized she still had a firm hold on her hand, "Do you?"

Weiss blinked, looking back up from where her eyes had dropped to their joined hands, "Do I what?"

"Have a crush on someone?"

Flushing a furious shade of pink, Weiss began to open her mouth, to spew as many denials as she'd leveled at Yang. But the thought returned, she didn't want to _lie_ to Ruby. And as fine as she was having a deflective shouting match with Yang...

"...maybe."

"Oh."

The strangely flat tone that Ruby spoke with again made Weiss pause, taking a moment to examine her expression. She looked... disappointed. Why could that be? A possible answer that she dared not consider nagged at her mind. Eyes again fell to their linked hands.

"Ruby," she gave her partner's hand a squeeze, waiting for liquid silver eyes to meet her frozen blue again, "want to go get dinner with me?"

Ruby blinked, looking a little confused at the turn in conversation, her own pale cheeks warming to match Weiss', as perhaps similar hopes wandered the edge of her mind. Her disappointment and confusion morphed into a happy little smile as she nodded her head.


End file.
